pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Energy X
Edit warring Sorry to bother you, but Kyurem147 continues to needlessly revert my edits, even going so far as to remove my talk page messages. I tried explaining things to him, but he's not interested. --Shockstorm (talk) 01:16, July 7, 2014 (UTC) I'm really sorry. I'll stop and talk it over with you When you and I get the chance. Removing that message was really big mistake and I forgot don't erase messages me or anyonelse, I apologize for that. Please don't block me. I'm trying to be enemies with Shock, but he just made it hard. Please this I all really big misunderstanding I swear! Oh and the artwork part see I loaded most of those arts, but besides that I created those catergories the first ones and I worked hard on them. I just didn't wanna see it all for nought is all. X please I swear I'm changing, all this delete marking is arranging. In one your messages you sent to me long ago said if I wanna delete (and recreate) something arrange it. I'll forget never that one. And that's what I what I've been doing with Spore. I've asked, we've made deals. I'll stop reverting now.--Kyurem147 (talk) 01:20, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Oh and the new gary's pokemon articles I don't if you've seen them, but I marked them because I don't think they're necessary. It may say gary has them, but none them made appearance. You know like Officer Jenny's Blastoise and Cameron's Watchog they were only shown on screen it's the same thing right? You said so yourself.--Kyurem147 (talk) 02:09, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Botting Hey I'mma try to get to that stuff as soon as I can. Shockstorm's request is taking up a lot of bot power, in other words, I can't do another task until I'm done running the current one. :P I'll get to your's as soon as I get done with his... But sofar his the first part of his task is taking forever. >.< The Eevee Page has been deleted?? Hello, Energy X. For some strange reason the Eevee page has been deleted. Can you restore it? Moonlit Sylveon 16:02, July 7, 2014 (UTC) :EX sorry for the extra message. ~Moonlit Sylveon, it would appear that one of our users has marked pages that didn't need to be deleted, As being in need of deletion. which means that when I run the bot to delete the "Candidates for deletion" it deletes everything in that category.... :EX I have a feeling that you or I need to talk to Kyruem -whatever his/her name is- I'm unhappy with his/her behavior as of late... I see. . . Kyurem has been giving me a hard time with my image uploads, even though Energy X approved them. Will you be able to restore the Eevee page? I did quite a lot of work on the biology section and I am very sad to see that an important Pokémon page has been deleted. Moonlit Sylveon 16:25, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Blocked: Kyreum I've had just about enough of his behavior, and after reading up on talk pages, he's got a cool down block of a week. A link to the message Rismosis Yeah it is, which, entirely is not my fault, I had this problem before though, with Kyruem, because he/she put pages into the Candidates for Deletion that didn't need to be deleted.... Sorry! Sorry for undo your edits on Jimmy's Beedrill and Vincent's Meganium's pages! I undo the mistakes that I have made :(! Yes, these categories are not needed because not all Jimmy and Vincent's pokemon are listed to these categories! It's all okay now, no worries ^_^. Nectaria (talk) 17:01, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Vaporeon page Hello there! I would like to inform that Vaporeon page is deleted too as it was listed for deletion. I would like to ask you to recover the page as you did the same with the Eevee page. Thanks for reading this message! Lordranged7 (talk) 20:06, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Bot: Wow I don't know what's up with it, I'll have to get it "checked" hopefully we won't have any more problems with Kyreum. Navbox May I have permission to use the navbox on Code Lyoko, please. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 19:10, July 8, 2014 (UTC) That is the one. Yes. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 19:17, July 8, 2014 (UTC) well... I'm going to replace it since it looks old-ish. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 20:50, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Re: Manga Not at the moment, no. What I meant was that I could get images from other wikis (I thought you said there was a Pokemon manga wiki that we could merge with ours, but I don't remember exactly). As for images and titles, I couldn't really find anything. Although I did find some sites where you can view the pages (and save them as images), although I'm not sure if that would be a good source. --Shockstorm (talk) 21:19, July 8, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, I found some similar sites (http://kissmanga.com/manga/pokemon-adventures, http://manga.animea.net/pokemon-adventures.html, http://www.mangahere.co/manga/pokemon_adventures/). Hopefully that helps. --Shockstorm (talk) 21:28, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Hoenn Route's I think you should talk to someone about adding info to Hoenn's Routes because some do have templates and info. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 00:20, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Thanks. Thanks so much. Signed, Winxfan1. (I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club) 00:31, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Rename I think the site should be renamed back to The Pokémon Encyclopedia because people who sign up are confused with the The Pokémon Fan Fiction Wiki. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 13:56, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Super Secret Bases Should I make a Super Secret Bases page for OmegaRuby and AlphaSapphire? Since they are different from Secret Bases? --GamerTimeUS (talk) 14:10, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Gym Leader Article What do you think if I replace the sprites of the gym leader's with their official artwork. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 14:12, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Achievements Could you ask Slaying to turn achievements on for MonoBook style, because I like to see them, instead of going back and forth between the two styles of the website. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 15:31, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Please look at this This is my message to shockstorm, please look at the link in the message and read it. The threads/Reply Thank you for those, you have certainly enlightened me to this problem, and I will be handling it with high regards to yours, the new users, and everyone else's irritation/hurt/aggravation over this incident. Thought you might like to read ~~~ :While it is a shame, justice and the well being of all the users has to be upheld. truly being admin is about fairness, not having favorites, knowing when to drop the hammer, and being able to motivate people. I hate to see a user with so many edits blocked, but sadly his actions require me to hand out the consequences of his actions. Message About the Bot EX/Shockstorm: this governs over the bot, I've got a user that will be able to do the botting that you guys requested. New Category Super Secret Base shouldn't the info on this page be on Secret Base? Fair Enough. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 11:35, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Brock sprites? When I go to edit Brock's sprites (since there listed wrong) there's nothing there, please help me to find the page to edit it. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 12:15, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Charmeleon and Charmander could you revert the names of the article's back to what they originally were before, I was tying to rename Charmander back but I called Chamaner instead, accidentally. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 14:41, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Ok I won't say anything like that, I only said it so the person wouldn't do anything like that again. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 15:04, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Sorry Sorry. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 15:21, July 10, 2014 (UTC) :Ellis: you don't need to apologize, Energy didn't actually post those 2 messages :p. :Energy: Mismagius Star impersonated you using your signature and threatened to ban a user indefinitely. They also vandalized a bit, as seen . --Shockstorm (talk) 15:37, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Manga Hey, maybe ask the websites if it's okay for you to copy the images? Brock page redlinks show on the page, plus you could rename the sprites from '(Game)' to '(game)'. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 17:55, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Great To hear, I'll alert you if something else happens similar to this aswell. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 18:34, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Sure Well, the first few books of the manga I've got till Yellow Arc. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 18:36, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Manga No I don't. Sorry. DragonSpore18 18:51, July 10, 2014 (UTC) I've uploaded all item sprites. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 19:16, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Please change charmandesr and charmeleons name back. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 19:46, July 10, 2014 (UTC) good thanks. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 19:53, July 10, 2014 (UTC) To me Corocoro have confirmed new artwork for Flannery, Norman, Wattson, Sidney and Phoebe because its in the book. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 20:56, July 10, 2014 (UTC)